


A Violent Kind of Love

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [49]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, F/M, Human Caroline Forbes, Human Klaus Mikaelson, Implied/Referenced Torture, Klaus Makes A Bloody Nurse, Mafia Life, Mafia!Caroline, Mafia!Klaus, Married Life, Mention of Potential Suicide, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Murder Kink, Psychological Torture, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline rules Chicago with a dainty, iron fist. Klaus' biggest kink is watching his wife destroy their enemies.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Dance with the Devil [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/547747
Comments: 16
Kudos: 154





	A Violent Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a darker take than I usually write for Caroline, so please check the tags! I wrote this ages ago but apparently failed to post it. (There might be more of these today as I work through my tumblr.)

“Do you know what your first mistake was?“

Caroline stared down at the man who she’d once called a friend from her seated position on the floor, eyes pitiless as she watched him bleed. Her throat was on fire, but her voice was surprisingly steady with only the faintest of rasps. By tomorrow, it would be worse, but for now, it was fine. The gunshot wound in his shoulder had to hurt, but she knew before long it would be among the very least of his concerns. Her husband was not a forgiven man, and neither was she. Her lips curved, fingers tightening on the gun, and kept from wincing at her own injuries by force of will alone. Her own wounds were bleeding, but they were hardly her first and likely not her last.

Stefan gave her a tight smile, sweat beading at his temples, even as he tried to maintain his facade. “I’m sure you’ll tell me.”

Her smile widened at the rasp in his voice. Her fingers were curled around her favorite pistol, but it was the sounds of fighting outside that left Stefan’ skin turning ashen. They both knew he’d have preferred Caroline to kill him. Klaus’ fury would burn for a long, long time over this little attempted coup.

Her once pristine bedroom was littered in glass and an assortment of broken furniture. Her tussle with Stefan might have ended in his favor, if he hadn’t underestimated her people and her. The warning she’d received from Klaus via text had also been helpful. It hadn’t come with enough time to avoid the attack completely, but long enough that she hadn’t been caught by entirely surprise.

“You’d think someone with a hole in their shoulder would be a touch more respectful,” she said. “You _can_ survive two gunshots wounds, Stefan. It’s not like you’ll need to walk anywhere, not really. Not ever again.”

His mouth tightened but the man was stubborn if stupid. “You have never deserved respect, Caroline. Not after everything you’ve done.”

“Matter of opinion,” Caroline dismissed. “But your grievances are starting to stack up, aren’t they?”

Stefan laughed bitterly, hand squeezing his biceps tightly. “We both know that he’ll never forgive today.”

Caroline pinned him with cold eyes. “Of course he won’t. But neither will _I_ , Stefan. You never understood that, did you? Klaus is a monster, yes, but he is _my_ monster. This little rebellion is going to cost you. I’m not just going to go after just Damon and Elena. I’m going to go after every person who may have once shown you the smallest of kindness. And then I’m going to destroy them. I’ll strip them financially and emotionally, so that when death finally comes, it’ll be a mercy. Then, when not even a stranger on the street would be willing to offer the remains of your family so much as a penny, then and only then will your brother and lover be brought to me. In the end, they’ll wish you’d slit their throats yourself.``

Stefan’s jaw was clenched so tightly the muscles were visibly jumping. “You speak as if I’ll still be alive.”

“Because you will be, mate.”

Caroline smiled at the sound of Klaus’ voice, the hard edge of rage behind it as the door opened to the left of her. She didn’t take her eyes from Stefan to look at him until Kol had moved to stand behind him. The most volatile of the Klaus’ still living siblings, he was a picture of horror. Blood was splattered across his face and his clothes were slick from it, but he was smiling as he clasped Stefan’s shoulders.

“Ah, our guest of honor. We’ve made him a nice, safe place downstairs. All the best comforts of a cell and no way to take your own life. Not when we’re going to have so much _fun_.”

Stefan flinched, but Caroline was done with him. Kol could do as he wished as long as he lived. Her gaze moved to Klaus, and the tightness on her shoulders finally eased as she took him in. His eyes were lit with the volatile temper that made him so dangerous as he took in her wounds, the violent bruises forming around her throat. Bloodstained, furious, her system gave a hard jolt of lust as she took in his ruined suit shirt and wild curls. She wanted to touch him, to assure herself that he was alive and whole and no one had so much as touched him.

When his gaze moved to Stefan, they were hard. “We will have to chat later about the proper way to treat a lady. What you say will very much impact what I plan to say to your brother.”

Everyone in the room knew it was Damon who had instigated the coup, that Stefan was just a pawn in his brother’s half-assed schemes. Elena had betrayed them, the sentence Caroline had put on her head just, but the Salvatores truly did not have the brain cells between them to understand that. She knew what it had cost Klaus to come to her instead of pursuing Damon as he made his escape with his prize, and she felt her heart squeeze that he had. She’d make it up to him.

“He’s all yours,” Klaus told his brother.

Kol laughed and jerked Stefan, the olderman swaying, his face twisting in pain as Enzo walked in to join them. He met her gaze and nodded. Knowing that her second would have things well in hand, she clicked her safety back on and grimaced as the motion pulled her ribs. “Do keep him alive, Kol. And be careful of his spine. We want him to actually have feeling in his extremities when we have our upcoming chats.”

Kol laughed. “Sure thing, Boss. Don’t break this spine. You hear that mate? She didn’t say anything about your face.”

She shook her head as they left and turned her head as Klaus crouched next to her. His eyes were still furious, but the rage was tempered now. His touch was feather light as he skimmed it down her bloody chin, beneath her split lip. “Let’s look you over.”

She tilted her head in agreement, wincing as Klaus lifted her. To distract herself, she pressed her nose into his throat and took a deep breath. He smelled like gunpowder, blood and the cologne she’d watched him put on just hours before. She curled her fingers into the collar of his shirt, grazing the warm skin there for just a moment.

In the span of her life, Caroline had trusted exactly three people. Enzo and Bonnie had been with her from the beginning, the rare friends that had stood with her in the shadow of her father’s organization when it would have been easier to betray her. They’d been with her when she’d murdered Bill in retaliation for her mother’s death, had been her right and left hand as she’d ruthlessly dismantled his organization and made her own.

Klaus had been… unexpected. The disgraced and disinherited son of a prominent mob family in New York, he’d come to Chicago looking for a new start. Caroline had been amused by him, had allowed him the occasional job in her organization only because Elijah Mikaelson had personally asked her for the favor. He’d never hidden his intentions for hatred for Mikael or his want for vengeance, and she’d indulged him because it had amused her.

But amusement or not, she also hadn’t been stupid, Klaus as dangerous. Charming, good looking, and wickedly smart underneath the wild heat of his temper. She’d made it clear that if his quest endangered any of her people, if she had heard even the faintest hint of an attempted take over, she’d ship what was left of him to his father in a shoe box.

He’d smiled with both dimples and bought her a glass of champagne, giving his word that he would play by her rules. For now. She’d accepted that and also put Enzo on digging up everything he could on the pretty Mikaelson. Then Mikael had died under mysterious circumstances and Elijah’s had initiated a hostile takeover. She’d honestly thought he’d disappear for good, having returned to his brother and his family. And he had vanished for several weeks. But instead of leaving, Klaus had returned to her trailing siblings.

Together, they’d become a force, ruthlessly moving up the ranks of her organization. Caroline had admired his practicality, how he made a point to stay two steps ahead of everyone around him. But she’d also seen the threat. The threat she had already warned him about once.

Klaus still claimed the night she’d sat him down a second time and promised to destroy him if he was aiming for her job as their first date. She argued with him, because riling her husband always led to the most intriguing results. But it was the promise he’d made that night that she remembered the best: he’d never betray her, as long as she didn’t betray him. Foolishly, ridiculously, she’d believed him.

Five years later, she’d married him.

The bathroom counter was cool beneath her thighs, as Klaus sat her carefully down. A moment later, and the door was shut, blocking out the team Enzo trusted to start putting her bedroom back into place. She’d sleep here tonight, and tomorrow she’d start purging her people.

Klaus pulled out the very well stocked first aid kit from beneath the sink and studied her. “We’ll have to cut you out of that if your ribs hurt as much as I think they do.”

She grimaced. “I liked this dress. It was new.”

“Something else to bring up a later time with Stefan.”

Caroline glanced at him from beneath her lashes. “You’ll like what is underneath it.”

He pressed a finger to her chin and shook his head. “Flirting is not going to make me forget your still bleeding, love.”

She was silent as Klaus cut away the fabric of her dress, his gaze taking in the damage beneath her clothing. Regret touched his eyes as he took in the sheer lace of her bra, the garters she’d worn just for him, before he also carefully cut her bra away from her skin. She glanced down to see the extent of the damage and found it was not nearly as bad as she had thought. The hard line of her husband’s jaw, the blade of anger in his eyes, said he did not agree.

There would be time for anger later.

Carefully, she cupped his jaw as his eyes narrowed, coaxing his gaze back to her face. “What did he promise you?”

Klaus caught her hand, brought to his mouth even as he smiled. He made no attempt to dodge her question. “Nothing imaginative. New York, should I want it. As if I am incapable of taking it from Elijah, should that be my wish.”

Caroline wrinkled her nose. “Damon is an unimaginative fool.”

“Damon and I will one day have quite the discussion on imagination,” Klaus said as he reached for a washcloth, running it under the water for a long moment and before he carefully started wiping away the blood on her face. “We killed anyone who fired against us, but there will still be those to hold accountable.”

“Yes,” she agreed around a wince as he examined her lip. “It will take time, but we’ll ferret out his plants. I imagine we’ll find a number of men whose balls were twisted at the idea of taking orders from a woman.”

“That sort of idiocy has no place here.” He murmured. “As if you are not the most magnificent creature when you are destroying your enemies.”

She gave him an arch look at his own flirt, even as her lips curved. “How short their memories run,” she murmured, head tilting back so he could tend to her throat. She shivered, as he grazed below her ear, and she felt his smile deepen ast gooseflesh broke across her skin. She snuck her hand beneath his shirt and lightly pinched his hip in chastisement, but the jolt of his hips at the small sting left her fighting her grinning. Mostly naked, there was no hiding her body’s reaction to the fight, the adrenaline was turning to heady arousal as he touched her. She knew he felt the same, his cock already heavy against her thigh.

“Behave,” he warned.

She dipped her chin and arched a brow. “No.”

A hint of dimple, as he rinsed the cloth and continued. She nearly groaned at the graze of his thumb against her nipple, watched him from narrowed eyes as he cleaned her skin. He deliberately cupped her breast in a ridiculously thin excuse to better clean the blood from her chest, and she curled her toes in an attempt to keep from moving knowing he’d stop if she winced even once.

“I want Damon and Elena alive.” Her voice was low, more rasp than sound, and he made a soft noise of consideration.

“Do you?”

“Stefan is yours,” she offered magnanimously as he thumbed her stiff nipple. “As long as he is mostly mentally functioning when I bring him the walking corpses of his family, I don’t care what you do.”

His gaze lifted to hers, and the blue was hot. “The example I’ll make of him won’t be pretty, love.”

Caroline skimmed her fingers along the edge of his belt, and lower, grazing the length of the erection he made no move to hide. When he lashed fluttered, she palmed him a little firmer. It was only fair to return the favor since her panties were growing quite damp and she had plans. Discussing murder with Klaus’ hands on her skin was one of her favorite kinks.

He caught her wandering fingers and licked the tips of them. “You ribs?”

“Only bruised.”

His head bent, and released her hand to very carefully skim her bruised throat. “These?”

Caroline looped her arms around his shoulders. “It looks like you’ll be doing all the work tonight.”

A hot kiss against her shoulder. “I want Bonnie to look you over.”

“And I want you to touch me,” she demanded before biting his ear. He shuddered, and she licked the sting. “If you’re nice to me _now_ , I won’t argue about Bonnie. And I’ll let you come however you want in bed.”

His laugh was husky against her skin, fingertips gliding along her thigh. “Will you? I don’t believe it’s your turn to be in charge.”

She pulled back and lifted a hand carefully to brush the curls at the nape of his neck. “I believe _I_ was tied to the bed last night, and I certainly don’t recall you doing a damn thing I wanted. So that does in fact make tonight my turn.”

His nose brushed hers, just as his knuckles stroked firmly along her slit. She shuddered, nails digging into skin as he grazed her clit through the lace that covered her. “Did I not? My apologies, love. It was a tad difficult to understand you, as you spent most of the night screaming my name.”

She dug her nails into his skin. “I don’t think screaming is going to please my doctor, so you’ll just have to settle for me moaning your name instead. _Touch_ me.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as he finally, obligingly slid his fingers beneath the lace and pressed two fingers inside her as she widened her thighs, breasts pressing against his chests as his thumb made achingly slow circles against her. He took his time, head tilted to watch as teased her. Worked up and high on adrenaline, with his fingers inside her and his lips wet with want left her trembling on the edge of an orgasm way faster than she’d have thought possible.

His free hand worked her nipple, and he made a low noise when her hips shifted in a silent deman to give her just a little more. “Your ribs, Caroline. I’ll do the work or we can stop now.”

She parted her lips to protest, and he hooked his fingers inside her, finding that perfect spot. Her eyes rolled back, his name a whine as he pressed harder against her clit, nipple caught between two fingers. Already heavily aroused, it didn’t take long before Caroline came with a ripple, shuddering out his name. She leaned against him, breathing for long moments before letting him untangle their limbs. Catching his hand, she sucked his wet fingers into her mouth just to watch him moan, hips jolting against her before he could stop himself.

“Bonnie,” he said firmly, jaw drawn tight for far more interesting reasons now.

“Bonnie,” she agreed with a sigh, even as her fingers snuck between them to cup his erection one more time in promise. The cords of his neck went taut, and she licked her lips, ignoring the sting. “I can’t suck you tonight, but I’m sure we’ll think of something.”

He caught her hand, eyes dark and full of the best kind of retribution. “I’m sure we will. And perhaps I’ll even let you in on a few of my more bloodthirsty plans, when I’m buried inside you. Would you like that, Caroline? My cock filling you as I describe every way that I will cause Stefan to wish he was dead? No other stimulation that my voice and the future screams of your enemies while you clench down on my cock?”

She shivered, eyes heavy lidded. “Yes.”

“Good.”

His smile was as dangerous as his eyes, but his touch was gentle as he helped her to the floor, steadying her as her knees wobbled. An affectionate kiss against her forehead was all he allowed either of them before fetching her his robe. Her lips curved as she realized he'd left her underwear and garters in place, wondered what evilly hot plans he had concocted while she rode his fingers. She couldn't wait to find out.

She brushed his mouth with her fingertips once she was covered, the belt loose around her hips. “I asked Stefan if he knew what his biggest mistake had been.”

Klaus arched a brow as he opened the door. “Did you?”

She smiled at him, even though her lip and jaw burned. “I did.”

“And what did you tell him?”

Caroline laughed softly. “I didn’t tell him anything. He is a fool if he doesn’t realize that turning you against me is an impossibility. You’re _mine_.”

His gaze warmed and she moved past him into the bedroom, snapping orders as best she could as she went, telling people where to put things. She had an examination to complete, and she wanted everything sorted by the time that was done. Klaus had a _promises_ to fulfill.


End file.
